Perfect Day
Perfect Day is the fortieth episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode begins with Ben waking up and notices the Omnitrix acting weirdly and is astonished to see that Max has made a normal breakfast. Suddenly, A school bus full of cheerleaders, including Kai Green, arrives and is attacked by SixSix and Vulkanus. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and fights SixSix and Vulkanus. Diamondhead becomes suspicious when Gwen is worried about him. Vulkanus throws the bus, but Diamondhead catches it. He defeats Vulkanus, but SixSix grabs a cheerleader. Diamondhead shoots him and he lets her go. He fixes the school bus's tires and it drives away. Later, in the Rust Bucket, Max takes Ben and Gwen to Pizza and Play. After they finish, Ben shows Max the Omnitrix, and he tells him not to worry. A truck drives past and boxes of the next Sumo Slammers game fall out. Max tells him to keep it and Gwen and Max offer to make Ben snacks while he plays. Ben begins to get a little suspicious, but shrugs it off. Afterwards, Max and Gwen arrive and tell Ben that it's time to go hero and he continues to play. Max and Gwen come out of the Rust Bucket and grab their doubles and they engage in a fight inside the Rustbucket. Gwen calls for help, but Ben doesn't listen. Ben notices the fight, with each person claiming that the others are fake. Max and Gwen grab Ben and drive away. They explain that the Forever Knights captured Ben. A truck drives and crashes through the Rust Bucket and Lt. Steel and SACT troopers come out. He says that Max and Gwen are Limax imposters working for Vilgax and Max and Gwen say that Steel is lying. Then, Vilgax arrives and Ben transforms into Four Arms and attacks Vilgax. Four Arms throws Vilgax into his ship, which explodes. Vilgax opens a Null Void portal, but Four Arms takes the Null Void projector, which causes Vilgax to fall in. Steel tells Four Arms to use the projector on Max and Gwen. Gwen points out that Vilgax would try to take the Omnitrix before sending Ben to the Null Void. Four Arms sends the SACT troopers into the Null Void after realizing that Gwen is right. Then, Steel transforms into Enoch and Max and Gwen free themselves and Four Arms is surrounded by Forever Knights. Enoch says that having Four Arms to believe that he was experiencing a perfect day was one way to distract him while they removed the Omnitrix and gives him a nightmare is another. The landscape morphs and Four Arms reverts back into Ben. The Tennysons run, but Enoch sends them to Ben's worst nightmare: school. Ben panics and Gwen explains that the Forever Knights used a dream machine to distract Ben, but Max was able to hijack their signal, allowing him and Gwen to enter. Max says that the dream, and them, will be terminated if they're still there when the Omnitrix is removed. They wandering through the hallways and run into Kevin. Kevin then mutates into his monster form and the Tennysons run away with Ben saying that he hates school. The Tennysons become trapped in the library. A computer has a test that needs to be passed to open a door. Kevin begins to break in. Ben answers every question with 'C' and a passage opens. The Tennysons run into troll versions of Cash and J.T. that attempt grab Max and throw Gwen. Ben attempts to transform into Heatblast, but he transforms into Grey Matter instead and he and Gwen make Cash and J.T. let go of Max and they leave. Grey Matter deduces that the exit is in his gym locker and reverts back into Ben. Suddenly, Enoch, Kevin, SixSix, Cash, and JT arrive, but Ben realizes that he can control his dream and transforms himself into Ultra Ben and Max and Gwen into superheroes as well. Ultra Ben defeats Kevin and Max defeats the bullies. Ultra Ben flies into space with Enoch and throws him into the sun. Enoch awakens from the dream machine. Ben wakes up as well. Ben then gets up and transforms into XLR8. XLR8 fights the Knights and sends Enoch into the dream machine. The machine malfunctions and XLR8 reverts back into Ben. Enoch manages to remove the Omnitrix off of Ben and places it on his wrist. However, that was all his dream: XLR8 really did put him into the machine. XLR8, Gwen, and Max then leave. Afterwards, a robotic sounding Forever Knight dressed in ninja garb arrives and attempts to retrieve Enoch, but is stopped by another Forever Knight, who decides to leave Enoch to his fate for one too many failures and declares that he will finish off the Tennysons himself. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Forever King sets on a plan to defeat Ben. *Enoch is defeated. Debuts *Driscoll Characters Real World Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Dream Characters *Ben Tennyson **Ultra Ben *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kai Green *Cheerleaders Real World Villains *Forever Knights **Driscoll (first appearance) **Forever Ninja (first appearance) **Enoch Dream Villains *Forever Knights **Enoch *Vilgax *SixSix *Vulkanus *Kevin Levin *Cash Murray *J.T. *SACT **Lieutenant Steel Aliens Used Dream *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Grey Matter (selected alien was Heatblast) Real World *XLR8 Quotes Naming and Translations Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell